


Nebula Comforts Quill

by Vegeta413



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta413/pseuds/Vegeta413
Summary: **IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN ENDGAME STOP READING NOW**Just an idea I had after seeing Endgame. I know a lot of people blame Peter Quill for Thanos getting the infinity stones in Infinity War, but I still felt a little bad for him at the end of Endgame. Girlfriend’s still dead. She comes back sort of but has no memories of him. Nebula and Thor join his group but obviously undermine him. He kind of ends up in a shit situation, and then I thought what if Nebula decided to “console him” over Gamora’s absence. Obviously don’t read if you haven’t scene Endgame.





	Nebula Comforts Quill

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains Endgame spoilers**

Peter sat in his room, thinking to himself. It had been a while now since Gamora had gone off on her own. He couldn’t really blame her. She wasn’t the same Gamora that he had formed the Guardians of the Galaxy with. It was as if all of her memories of him and the others were completely wiped out. “They just had to go to that time” he thought. “Literally right before she met me.” He wasn’t sure what broke his heart more, losing her the first time or getting her back without any recollection of ever falling in love with him. To make matters worse, the two new tagalongs weren’t making things any easier for him. Of course Nebula had never been a fan of childish like tendencies, but that didn’t nearly irritate him as much as Thor joining up with them. The god of thunder meant well, but he was constantly undermining everything Peter said and did. Peter might’ve been slow on the uptake sometimes, but he was smart enough to tell when he was being edged out. “If they think they he can be a better leader, I guess I’ll just go back to earth” he thought. At that, he began to pack. “Wish I didn’t have to leave my ship to these jackasses, but at least I’ve got the important stuff” he said has he packed the zune that Cragland had given him. When he was sure he had everything he needed he opened the door and almost walked face first into Nebula, who appeared to be about to knock. “Nebula? What the hell?” he asked as he took a step back.  
“I...came to apologize” she said. “For earlier. Thor and the others may not realize they’re getting under you skin more than they intend to, but I’m more perceptive. Anyway...” she looked down. She was pretty sure this was the first time she’d ever apologized to anyone. She had begged Thanos for forgiveness many times, but this was different. Looking down, however, she noticed Peter’s packed bags on the floor. “Quill, are you leaving?” He didn’t say anything. “But this is your ship” she said.  
“I think you’ve all made it perfectly clear that that isn’t true anymore” he said plainly.  
“Oh come on, Quill” Nebula said as she entered the room. “You of all people should be able to tell when we’re joking.”  
“It’s not a joke when when it’s constant and relentless” he snapped back. “But honestly the heckling I could’ve lived with. It’s Gamora being gone that makes it harder and harder to be here every day.”  
“I see” she said. “I miss her too, you know.”  
“Yeah I get it” he said. “She’s your sister. But at least she remembers you. When I looked at her back on earth, and she looked back at me as if I were a complete stranger...it was like a dagger.” He sat down on his bed as he said this.  
“She doesn’t remember me, though” she said, sitting down beside him. “No really. Her memories are of the cold hearted murderous bitch that I shot back on earth.” Peter said nothing. “For what it’s worth, Quill, the night before she went missing...I told her she should give you a chance.”  
“Wait, seriously?”  
“Despite my father’s modifications, I still have a heart, you know. And it was clear to me the few times I around the two of you before she died that you and the Gamora of our time loved each other. It made me want to vomit.”  
“All that lovey dovey stuff?”  
“Another man falling head over heals for Gamora. Ever since we were teenagers guys would hit on her and completely ignore me. Not that I blamed them...anyway it was always funny to watch her reject them all by kneeing them in the testicles. You were the only one she didn’t reject like that. Well, at least our Gamora didn’t.”  
“Yeah I was there” he said. “We don’t have to relive it...but Nebula, I’m sure some guys hit on you as well. I mean, you’re attractive too.”  
“Coming from one of the many men who fell for my sister” Nebula said flatly.  
“Well in my defense she did stop trying to kill me before you did” Peter said.  
“That’s fair” Nebula admitted. “You...really think I’m attractive?”  
Peter realized he was dangerously close to hitting on his dead girlfriend’s sister. “I mean, yeah, in the badass hot cyborg chick sort of way, yeah Nebula, you’re...a good looking woman.”  
Nebula didn’t know what to say. She was pretty sure she’d never been complimented on her looks in her entire life. Then she realized Peter whom she had been mercilessly picking on since she joined the team, was paying a very nice compliment. He looked down. “I suppose, as far as humans go, that is, you’re fairly attractive yourself.” If her cheeks weren’t made of metal, she’d have been blushing. First she was paid her first ever compliment, now she was complimenting someone else for the first time in her life. How things had changed. Then she looked down and noticed Quill’s erection, which he was very obviously trying cover up by casually putting his hands on his lap. Was she really thinking of hooking up with her dead sister’s boyfriend? Would he even want to hookup with her? Sure, he had just called her attractive, but he may not want to do anything out of respect for Gamora.  
“I, uhhhh” was all Peter could say after an awkward silence.  
“Oh just shut up and kiss me you idiot” Nebula said as she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his.  
As Nebula closed her eyes and pressed her lips hard agains Peter’s, Peter’s eyes widened. Sure, they were sort of flirting, but he didn’t think she’d actually want to hook up. Then he realized Nebula was kissing him and expecting him to kiss back. If he didn’t, she would surely get pissed and accuse him of leading her on. He didn’t want to think about what a scorned Nebula could do to him in such a vulnerable state. He started kissing back, and eventually felt her tongue push its way into his mouth. She started to play with his tongue with hers. “Damn” he thought. “For a chick who’s ninety percent metal this really feels good.” She stopped kissing him for a moment and put her metal hands on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. She then straddled him.  
“If you were saying those things before, about me being attractive, just to make me feel better about myself, now’s the time to confess. I won’t get mad.”  
“I wasn’t just saying them, Nebula” he said as he took her hand in his. “I just...do you think Gamora would be okay with this? The one from our time, I mean.”  
“She would want us to move on” she said. “I truly believe that.” She then took her shirt off. To Peter’s surprise, her breasts were shockingly unaltered. There was just one scar on her chest where Thanos had clearly implanted some sort of mechanical enhancement. He put his hand on it.  
“What the monster did to you...how could he dare call himself a father to either of you?”  
“Are we going to talk about Thanos” she began, grabbing his hand and moving it onto one of her breasts, “or are we going to do this?” Peter gave it a squeeze. She let out a moan of pleasure, then pulled his shirt off and leaned forward and began kissing him again, dry humping him as the began making out passionately. She then moved to kissing his neck, then his chest, then pulled his pants down. She grasped his rock hard cock. Peter was shocked. He expected the cold metal hand to be turn off but it actually aroused him even further as she began to stroke it. She then licked it, and then began sucking it.  
“Oh god!” he yelled. “You’re really good at that!” She continued to bob up and down as she looked up at him, smirking. She sucked and sucked, moving her tongue all around it as she did so. Finally, she stopped sucking, sat up, took pulled him up, and laid back, pulling down her pants.  
“Your turn” she said, putting her hand on his head and pushing it down between her legs. Peter gave her vagina a lick. He then stuck his tongue in, immediately finding her g spot and flicking it. “Ughhhh” she moaned. “Don’t stop!” After he was sure she had had an orgasm, he sat up, and barely had time to breathe as Nebula pounced on top of him, straddling him again. Putting both her hands on his shoulders, she wasted no time slamming her hips down onto him, pressing his member into her. She was beyond turned on at this point and she couldn’t remember if she had ever felt this good in her life. She began thrusting hard, gripping Peter as tightly as possible as she pressed his cock deeper into herself. This went on for a bit before Peter spoke up.  
“I think it’s time to pull out” he said.  
“Are you out of your damn mind?” she asked, pressing herself as hard against him as possible and moaning very loudly as she felt him twitch inside of her. She then laid down next to him.  
“Uhhhh I just, you know, inside of you...”  
“I can’t get pregnant” she replied. “One of the many side effects of my father’s handy work.”  
“Oh” he said. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine” she said, rolling over onto her side to face him. “So, you still wanna leave?”  
He sighed. “Nah, I guess I’ll stay.”  
“Good” she said. “Because if you leave and I need another booty call my only other options are the fatass Asgardian, the dipshit baldy, a rodent or a tree. Or I suppose I could always play for the other team and seduce Mantis.”  
“That actually wouldn’t be such a bad idea” joked Peter.  
She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “I’m sure you think so.” She then got more serious. “But still, thanks for that” she kissed him and then rested her head on his chest. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again. I don’t know about you.”  
“I wouldn’t mind” he replied. At that, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a similar one with Thor and Nebula.


End file.
